Past, Present, and Future
by Tsukiakari Night
Summary: Tyki Mikk was a scandalous super star who had just "returned" from the dead, so to speak. Mina Kimura is/was his best friend. After four years of no contact, Tyki returns home and Mina is frightened at the changes she sees in him, he's not quite the same. What will Mina do when her heart still loves the man he was four years before? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own Man**

**Chapter 1 - Where To Begin**

_"Did you guys hear?"_ It seemed as if in a small place such as the Black Order High School, that rumors spread like a wild fire. In a place such as this, everyone is fake as it can get and you really can't trust anyone.

And _she _hated this.

_"Hear what?"_

_"Tyki Mikk was just reported dead, there's no proof yet."_

_"Man, and I didn't even get to meet him yet, he's so hot."_

At a school like this, all the people were idiots. It seemed like 99% of there people weren't born with brains.

Mina Kimura slammed her hand on her desk. The two gossiping girls behind her jumped. Mina turned around and gave them a glare,"You guys are idiots."

Of course they didn't say anything back because they knew who she was. Everyone knew who she was. That fact alone... makes her want to get the hell out of this school as soon as possible.

Tyki Mikk was some hot singer that the girls at this school and all around Japan seem to love so much, the irony of this is, most of these people don't even know who he is... his personality. Mina thought it stupid that people would fall for people because of their looks and not their personality. What a disgusting generation this is.

As much as she wanted just to bad mouth Tyki Mikk to get these girls to shut the hell up, she knew she couldn't, because for as long as she could remember, she was in love with her _best friend._

Mina Kimura knew just how scandalous Tyki was, to what extent... she wasn't sure. But that was a side of him that she just didn't believe in. She believed that she knew the real side of Tyki Mikk. The real him.

* * *

"Mina, earth to Mina, are you there?" a face appeared in front of hers and pulled her out of her thoughts as school was finally over.

"Hi, Lenalee," the beautiful dazed girl greeted.

"Did you hear the rumor to, Mina? It's so sad!" Well... Lenalee was always into the rumors like everyone else at this school, but there was always something about her that made her different from everyone else. Her gossiping didn't make Mina mad, she was the only exception.

"Yeah, it is sad," she answered with a little too much sarcasm. Lenalee wasn't aware of her relationship with Tyki Mikk, no one except for her family and some significant others. People always seemed to ask her opinion on everything that concerned Tyki. She didn't quite understand why. Perhaps it's because she's the only person who doesn't seem to care. It had been four years since she has seen Tyki, so when this news reached her she almost had a heart attack, but her parents told her that he was okay. Thanks to them contacting his family.

"Oh, come on, Mina, why are you so apathetic towards him? He's like every girls dream," Lenalee said a little too dreamily.

"Uhm... yeah..." she frowned.

"Hey, no frowning allowed!" Lenalee said as she tried to form a smile on Mina's face with her fingers. Lenalee had this strange problem with her frowning. She said that Mina was too pretty to be frowning. True, Mina was prettier than the average girl and could look stunning with out even trying. She hardly ever wore make up because she was naturally beautiful without it, but she was never a materialistic person or a person to care about something such as looks. Thus, without knowing it, she sometimes just looked unpresentable.

"Hey, Lenalee, I'll catch you later, I think I'm going to go home and catch some sleep, I'm so tired," she lied as she walked away. She wasn't very social, she preferred not to have a lot of friends but her family status changed that. One could even say that the way she portrays herself at school is completely different to how she portrays herself in the _real _world.

Mina's house was probably only fifteen minutes away from the school walking. Well, at least this house was. Mina's family was rich, her parents were famous models and perhaps that's where she got her "good" looks from. Her parents had been super disappointed in her when she told them she wouldn't be following in their footsteps. That doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy modelling it just means she stopped liking it.

Mina pulled her house keys about of her bag and unlocked the door. This house was one of the rather uglier houses that they owned, so to say.

"Hi Mom, Dad!" she called out as she entered.

"Welcome home honey!" her mom came out from the kitchen to hug her. She couldn't lie, she was a mommy's and daddy's girl. Despite her taking her own path in life, her parents loved her dearly and she loved them dearly to.

"Mina, please do change out of that school uniform and fix your hair, you look hideous," Ms. Kimura sighed. Although they loved her, both her mom and dad were terribly blunt but she's got use to it. "Oh by the way, I'm making sushi, so hurry up and change so you can help me."

"Okay," Mina answered as she ran into her room and threw open her closet doors. She pulled out a plain blue summer dress and put it on. She grabbed her hair brush and gently brushed out her long black hair. She was prepared to walk back out to the kitchen when her phone vibrated.

She read the text.

_"Are you busy? Let's catch a movie._

_- Allen and Lavi"_

They were probably hanging out right now but she was busy._  
_

_"Can't, gotta help mom." _She wrote back quickly.

In a few seconds they wrote back.

_"Such a good girl, alright Mi, maybe another time. Oh by the way, did you hear about Tyki?"  
_

_"Yeah, but he's_ _okay._" I wrote back.

_"Is he really? Damnit."_

_"Guys, that's not nice! Well, talk to you later," _she replied before throwing her phone on her bed._  
_

Allen and Lavi were two of her closest friends. They were childhood friends and understood her so well. They were so protective of her and it made her really grateful because back in preschool people use to bully her because she had been a slow learner, like dreadfully slow.

Allen was an orphan from a very young age and at one point in time, he was taken in by Lavi's family which made them very close. Lavi was born into a really rich business family. His parents were geniuses in the business world and were just downright amazing. Lavi inherited their intelligence and plans to take over the company one day in the future. Just as a little side note, Mina thought they were both... very... very... attractive. On the downside though, Allen and Lavi had a strained relationship with Tyki. Mina has known Tyki as long as she's known Allen and Lavi but they hadn't met Tyki till later on. The moment they had met though, they just downright hated each other, but they were civil... ish.

Mina exited her room and went to help her mother in the kitchen. Half way through cutting the fish, the doorbell rung and Mina dropped the knife and went to open it. She wasn't quite expecting to see who she did she.

"No offense or anything, but shouldn't you be dead right now?" she smiled.

**Hope you guys like it! Bye! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i not own D. Gray Man**

**Chapter 2 - Return**

"Now that isn't very nice, did you want me dead?" the gorgeous Tyki Mikk grinned at her,"You should be running into my arms right now."

Mina grinned back at her friend and ran into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You idiot, it's been four years, you haven't called or texted or anything!" Mina complained,"I've missed you," she whispered while inhaling his intoxicating scent. This felt so normal. Ever since they were little, Mina and Tyki had always been close and right now, in his arms, it seemed as if her childhood just came back.

"I'm sorry, Mi. It's been a hell of a time in America. There's some really hot girls-"

Mina glared at him.

"I've missed you too, you look good, better than you did four years ago," he said while pulling away from her.

"Ouch, I don't know whether to be insulted or not," she joked.

"It's an honest compliment, darling," he whispered.

She laugh,"You as well, I almost just want to get into bed with you right now."

"Wanna have a go?" he grinned mischievously. They teased each other lightheartedly and it made Mina so happy. Tyki is a two years older than her. Him being 20 and her being 18 ensured that age wouldn't be an issue for them, but Mina always felt that Tyki saw her as a little sister and nothing more.

"I don't think that will _ever _be happening," someone said while tapping his foot.

"Mr. Kimura, it's been too long," Tyki walked over and shook her dad's hand.

"It has... now what did I just hear about you bedding my daughter?" he asked with a murderous look.

"Oh come on dear, they're just kidding, hi, Tyki, it's great to see you again," Ms. Kimura walked over and pulled him into an embrace.

"It has been, you look great," Tyki told her honestly.

"Oh, stop flattering me, come, come we made sushi."

* * *

"So, when did you make it back to Japan?" Mina's dad asked while plopping a piece of salmon into his mouth.

"Just 2-3 hours ago."

"And you came to see us so soon?" Mina's mom asked.

"Well, of course, you guys are like second family," he smiled while eating his food.

"You should be spending time with your family right now, they have probably missed you so much, especially with that freak accident," Mr. Kimura pointed out.

"What was that accident about anyways?" Mina asked, wondering how such a rumor could've started.

"Funny story... uhm... I did some bad driving," Tyki said bluntly. Her dad laughed out loud and a small smile crept onto her mom's face. Mina on the other hand thought this statement had more to it than what meets the eye. Bad driving... Tyki was never a bad driver... he was always careful. She pushed the thought aside and just smiled at the setting before her. Tyki was back from his tour in America and she was having a happy dinner.

The only bad thing is she had school tomorrow. Oh, how she just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. After Christmas, only one semester left.

* * *

Tyki enjoyed spending time with Mina's family. They were always nice to him and were really just sweet people. After dinner, Tyki decided it was time he should go home and called his butler to pick him up. Tyki said his goodbyes to the Kimura's and walked outside, waiting for his ride. He decided it was okay to stand out here as no one would expect Tyki to be in such a dry place at this time of day, it was quite late.

As Tyki stood there waiting, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He leaned over the patio and stared out at the moon. Things had changed so much in Japan. Everything seemed more dangerous than it use to be, it was just a feeling Tyki got. Or, maybe the dangerous feeling he is feeling is coming from himself.

Tyki felt a small tap on his shoulder and went face to face with Mina.

"You still smoke?" Mina asked while leaning over the patio with him.

"Yeah."

"A lot?"

"Enough, I guess."

"You know it's not good for you," the tone of Mina's voice when she said that made a rage increase inside him. It felt like she was speaking down to him. It felt like she was against him. It made him mad.

"I am perfectly aware, so screw off," he snapped and walked away as he saw his ride arrived. Mina was left standing there with her eyes wide. Never in the years that she knew him, had Tyki Mikk, _ever_ snapped at her.

* * *

Tyki slammed the door of his apartment shut as he threw himself on his bed. He hadn't returned to his families home because he doesn't exactly live there. He chose to live outside, in the city, away from his family. It's probably stupid since he's so famous but he liked the city atmosphere better than anywhere else. His family really only consisted of his siblings and some other relatives, no parents, so living with them seemed boring and annoying.

He really was tired, it's been an exhausting day and he has jet lag. After being in America for so long, he felt different being here, as if there were two people living here, him and him. Him being himself. Was he different? Had he changed? Tyki scoffed at the idea.

He got up and pulled out a bottle of beer and relaxed as the fluid worked it's magic in his systems. He felt so relaxed and didn't have a care in the world, but that was when his phone rang.

He groaned and was prepared to yell at whoever it was for disturbing him,"Mikk," the voice said seriously.

He was suddenly interested,"Is this who I think it is?" Recognizing the voice slightly.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You made Mina cry, you asshole," the voice growled.

"Ah, Lavi, it's nice to hear from you too."

"Go to hell." Now, he wasn't quite interested anymore.

"It's been nice talking to you, good night," Tyki hung up. On normal days, Tyki probably would've ran over to her house and apologized, but for some reason, today, he didn't feel like it. He's not sorry for snapping. He's not sorry for making her cry. He's not sorry for anything.

_Knock Knock._

Tyki growled. Can't he be left alone? Man, this is irritating. Tyki got up and opened the door.

"Lulu."

"Hi Tyki," she greeted as she pushed him against the wall and shut the door behind her. Her face was very close to his and he noticed her looking at his lips.

"What are you doing here, Lulu?"

"You just came back today, and I missed you, so I thought I should visit you myself."

"Lulu, you do remember that we came back _together_ right?" he asked. Lulu had went with him on his tour in America because she had been there to do some business with her boyfriend whom he has never met, or cared to meet.

"I know, but, now that we're back, I'm not sharing a room with you anymore, I'm gonna miss the things we did mostly every night," she gave him a seductive smile. She breathed onto him as she slowly placed her lips on his.

Lulu was always an amazing kisser, always starting off slow to get him working and suddenly just becoming a monster, making him want her so much more. He wrapped his arms around her back as she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. She forced her tongue into his mouth and he savored her taste. Tyki let his hand slither up her shirt and he felt her shudder, which made this all the more fun. Tyki felt her legs wrap around his waist as he picked her up and threw her onto the bed. Being so use to this, they tore each others clothes off in no time and suddenly the urge to feel every inch of each other was so strong. They pulled each other even closer and did their... business. Tyki enjoyed the pleasure once again as he forgot about everything.

* * *

After Tyki had snapped at her, Mina went to her room in silence and just cried. She didn't know why she cried. It was stupid of her to cry, it was just him yelling at her a bit, she shouldn't even feel like this, but for some reason she did. As she cried, she heard her cell ring and she quickly wiped away the tears. It was Lavi.

"Hello?" Mina said softly, so soft that it was clear she was crying,

"Mina?' No answer. "Mina?"

"Y-Yes?" the tears forcing their way out again. No matter what she did, whenever she talked to Allen or Lavi she could never contain her tears. But they both knew, that Mina never cried, only when it was related to Tyki.

"Mina? Why are you crying?" Lavi asked with concern.

"N-Nothing. I'm not crying."

"Bullshit," Lavi growled. On the other end, Mina heard Lavi tell Allen to pass him his phone and told Allen to take his.

"Hello? It's Allen."

Okay she was done. She just couldn't contain it anymore, as she let all the tears come out silently. Oh damn it, why did she have to be such a cry baby when it came to Tyki. She was such an idiot.

"Mina?" Mina hit end call as she threw her phone at the wall and just curled up in bed. It's not that bad, it's not even a big deal she told herself. She wanted to believe that, but her heart... just didn't agree with her.

The next morning, Mina woke up feeling sick, she forced herself out of bed and found a note on the kitchen table a long with a jacket and her lunch. The note said that the jacket belonged to Tyki and that she had to go return it to him. The other part of the note said that her parents had to go away for awhile for a shoot. They apologized about it being on such short notice. She gave a small smile, her parents were always like this. Never telling her before hand, she got use to it though.

She looked at the clock and saw that she had about two hours before school started, she should probably return this to him before school started. She quickly got dressed and decided to call his sibling's house before coming in case he wasn't home.

"Hello? It's Mina."

"MINNNAAAAA!"

"Road?"

"YEAH! You should come play with me! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too Road, is Tyki home?"

"No, he's at his apartment."

"Okay, thank you! I'll come visit you after school okay?"

"Okay! See you soon!"

She hung up. She had always loved Road. Road was fun and adorable, she was like a little sister.

Mina grabbed Tyki's jacket and mustered up the courage to go to his apartment. _I'm not mad. _I was just being overly emotional yesterday, nothing was wrong. Tyki's apartment was fifteen minutes away from her house by car. She probably shouldn't be driving without her parents because she was a horrible driver but desperate calls for desperate measures.

* * *

Now that she was in front of his door, she lost all her courage. Come on, Mina, it's just Tyki, no big deal. No big deal at all. She knocked but no answer. She turned the door knob and surprisingly it was opened. If he wasn't home, she would've just used the spare key she had, but it seems that there was no need.

She entered the apartment room, it was pretty big for a normal apartment, there wasn't really much. Two bed rooms, a huge bathroom, a kitchen... you know the usual. The thing that made her dislike the apartment was the window was so freakin' small. Hardly any natural light could come in.

It was relatively dark as she made her way in. Something strange she realized about Tyki was, his bed wasn't in his room, it was in the middle of the living room. Right at this moment in time... she wished Tyki was normal and would just keep his bed in his room.

The sight that lied before her was very graphic. It was like six in the morning. She brought the jacket up to shield her eyes, but then she peaked. They hadn't seen her yet as she stood right _there. _As she stood there, it seemed like she hadn't realize what she was seeing. In three seconds though, everything just clicked. Do people actually do this, this early in the morning? She screamed.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL CRAP?" she screamed in utter horror that it took her this long to realize.

They both stopped their business and just looked at her. Lulu? What.

"Hi, Mina," Lulu greeted. They were both naked and Lulu was on top of Tyki and they were doing it and she was watching and nothing made sense anymore.

"DON'T HI MINA ME, IT'S SIX AM. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING? PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" she yelled as she threw Tyki's jacket at them. Tyki hadn't said a word.

Strangely, Mina wasn't crying, probably the shock was just too much.

"So... are you going to leave now? We're kind of busy..." Lulu said.

Mina turned and stalked out of the apartment but before she walked out the door, she turned back and yelled,"YOU KNOW LULU, YOU HAVE A VERY SMALL ASS, CONSIDER GETTING SOME PLASTIC SURGERY ON THAT TOO!"

She ran out of the apartment and shut the door. She ran straight to her car and drove home. From what she knew, Lulu had a boyfriend. Ever since they were young, Mina hated Lulu. She always gave off a vibe that she was better than everyone and just treated Mina like shit, why? She didn't know. That last comment was payback for when Lulu said her boobs were too small. Lulu was beautiful though... but Mina always thought it was plastic surgery.

As she pulled into the driveway she let out a huge breath and instantly started crying. Her eyes.. her innocence... what the hell did she just witness... Tyki... screwing another girl... smoking... is this what they meant when they said he was a scandalous person? Perhaps Mina knew what people meant when they said Tyki was scandalous... she just chose not to believe it. Until now. Her heart ached and she couldn't stop the tears.

After awhile, she looked at the clock and realized she had to get to school. She got out of the car and grabbed her bag. She walked to school in silence. She pulled out a mirror and checked to make sure she looked okay. Mina didn't care about looks but didn't want people knowing she had cried.

People came up to her and talked to her, _acting _like her friends just because of her family's status.

"Hey, Mina, wait up!" Lenalee walked behind her and started talking about her day. Mina completely blocked her out.

Except for Lenalee, all of these people were fake. Every single one of them.

Maybe, just maybe, including

_Tyki Mikk._

**_Okay, there you go. Some comments.. erm... I have no idea how to write sex scenes.. even the kissing scenes are odd, so I'm gonna skip by that every time, if someone ever feels like writing them, you can write them for me. LOL. Uhm, about Mina crying pretty easily, it''s just to show a weak side of her underneath her two different personalities. In a way, Tyki and her are much alike, how? That's a story for another time._**

**_Thanks guys, review please. Bye!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man**

**Chapter 3 -Back To Square One  
**

It had been a really long day. It didn't help that she was in such a foul mood. People get talking and talking, not shutting up. She hated this school, she hated these people.

The snow crackled under Mina's feet as she walked. Today was the last day before Christmas break. Christmas was in a few days. Some Christmas this would be.

Mina was exiting the school building when she saw big group of girls by the school gates. They were all screaming and pushing each other. Mina wondered what the big commotion was, but didn't bother finding out as she walked out of the gates.

"MINA! HEY! COME BACK!" she whipped her head around and saw Lavi jumping up and down trying to catch her attention. Wait, so Lavi came here for her? What an idiot, he knew what the girls would do if they see him.

Mina walked over and cocked her head to the side as Lavi tried to break through the crowd to get to her. Mina waited patiently and as he finally broke through he sighed.

"C-Can I touch you?" some random girl asked while stroking his arm. Lavi looked genuinely disturbed and whispered into her ear,"Your school is full of freaks."

"You think I don't know that? Serves you right for coming here," Mina whispered.

"I came here for you," he patted her head and grabbed her arm. He then pulled her out of the gates, running. The girls were now chasing them.

Lavi turned around and yelled to the girls,"Some other time, sweethearts!"

"Shut up, you idiot, don't welcome them!" Mina yelled at her idiotic friend.

He grinned as they ran and ran until they were now hiding out in some alley.

"Great, now we're in some next alley, smooth move."

"Hey! Be thankful that you're now in the presence of I, Lavi Bookman," he teased.

"And yet I'm not so thankful," she muttered,"Hey how about your car?"

Lavi shrugged,"One of my dad's guys can get it."

Silence.

Mina nodded as they both sat down against the wall. She hugged her knees and put her head in between them.

Lavi patted her head,"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mina lied. Mina knew that this was a big fat lie and Lavi probably knew that. But whenever she said I'm fine, she knew that Lavi knew she didn't want to talk about it. He never pried and only listened to what was said to him.

"Where's Allen?" Mina asked.

"Allen? With Lenalee," he answered looking up to the sky. It was a nice day today, the wind was blowing gently, not too hot and not too cold.

Mina knew that her friend had a crush on Allen. The four of them had hung out one day and Allen and Lenalee clicked right then. It was good to see that someone was happy.

"So, why did you come here?" Mina looked into her friends eyes.

"Hmm... I'm not sure... I think that I felt like you need some nice company," he grinned.

"You're such a fool, I'm okay," she pouted as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," Lavi muttered.

Silence.

"My parents... they left again," Mina suddenly spoke.

"Again? You're home alone now?" he asked.

Mina nodded.

"Come live with us in the meanwhile," Lavi offered.

Mina laughed,"Nah, I'll be okay, I just thought I should tell you that... Oh! Right! Lavi! I have to go see Road! I promised her I would visit her after school."

Mina jumped up and brushed off her clothes.

"I'll come with you, Road loves me too," Lavi smiled.

"Alright," Mina said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the alley, but then it suddenly dawned on her,"Won't people see you?"

"I have this!" he covered his face with his red scarf.

"Yeah, definitely the best disguise I've ever seen," Mina scoffed. They both walked down to the Noah's Mansion.

Lavi might not like the Noah's, but he liked Road. She was okay, not like the rest.

Randomly out of no where, Mina asked,"Hey, if you ever caught someone having sex, what would you do?" This question was peculiar to Lavi. He honestly didn't know what he'd do. That is definitely a strange situation and he thought it strange that Mina would ask it out of no where. Somehow, he believed that Mina had caught Tyki having sex, which is why she's asking.

"Lemme guess, you saw Tyki having sex."

Silence.

Mina nodded.

Lavi stuck out his tongue in disgust,"That... is disturbing... I probably would've... nope I don't know what I would've done."

"Thanks," Mina muttered. Suddenly, her phone vibrated and she opened it to see she got a text.

_"Sorry about this morning. Come by._

_- Tyki."_

Mina read it over multiple times, pondering what she should do. She decided to ask Lavi. She showed him and Lavi looked visibly disgusted.

"Like hell you're doing that, after we see Road, you're spending the rest of the day with me."

Honestly, right now, Mina didn't want to see Tyki. Her heart still ached and seeing him would just break her down even more.

"Okay, thanks Lavi, thank you so much."

"Of course, Mi," he patted her head,"What are friends for."

* * *

A young girl ran into Mina's arms,"Hi, Mina!"

Mina wrapped her arms around the girl,"Hi, Road, it's been awhile hasn't it."

"Hi Road," Lavi greeted.

"Ew, it's him," Road stuck her tongue out.

"Ew? Ew? Girl, I have you know, ALL the girls want me," Lavi looked offended.

"Ew, Mina, you shouldn't hang out with him, he'll contaminate you with his nastiness," Road warned as she pulled Mina inside. Mina laughed and Lavi just muttered some things about kids. The Noah's Mansion was huge and looked very Victorian. It looked like one of those mansions that you see in the 1800's with the photographs hanging around and vases and big curtained windows. The mansion had a grand staircase as you entered, it looked like a ball room almost.

"Anyone else home Road?" Lavi asked.

"Nope, just me," Road answered without turning around.

"How horrible! They left a little girl home alone?" Lavi asked with a worried tone.

Road turned around and kicked him in his crotch,"I'm not little!" Lavi howled in pain and doubled over,"Okay, you're not little, gosh."

Mina smiled at the two.

* * *

Mina and Lavi hung around with Road for two hours before they left. As they exited the mansion, they realized that the snow was falling. Fluffy, puffy snow fell all around, It was truly beautiful.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Lavi asked.

Mina sniffled as a snowflake landed on her nose,"There's really nothing we can do without you being smothered by girls. It's funny because you're not even _that_ famous.'

"Well neither are you."

"I know, but at the least, I don't have men all over me when I'm on the streets," Mina pointed out. Out of nowhere, a snowball hit Mina in the face and her jaw dropped. It was cold. Lavi laughed as he juggled another snowball. Oh, this is war.

Another snowball came flying towards Mina as she jumped out of the way and grabbed a chunk of snow in her hand and rolled it into a ball. Crap, she didn't have gloves. She kept running and threw the snowball at Lavi as he threw another one at her, this time it connected with her arm.

"Why is your aim so good?" she asked.

"Because I'm a genius." he answered. Mina bent down again to pick up more snow but as she was doing this, a snowball connected with her head and knocked her flat onto her back.

Her eyes closed and opened and she saw Lavi smiling down at her. Mina kicked out her leg and sent him face first into the snow.

"Asshole," she growled. Lavi rolled over and lied flat on his back beside her, laughing. Mina took this moment to look around at her surroundings. All the trees were naked except for the snow that covered the branches, more snow was falling and everywhere you looked, all you see was white. They were in like a forest full of white trees. Mina felt the urge to make snow angels so she did, and Lavi did too. After they were done, they wrote their names on the snow angels.

Mina looked at her hands and suddenly realized how cold they were. They were all red and frozen, she would probably get frost bite. She rubbed her hands, blew on them, trying to warm them up but it didn't work. Instead, Lavi took her hands in his and just held onto them. At least he had gloves.

"You're really an idiot to go out with no gloves during the winter," he rolled his eyes.

Mina blushed.

"Hey, Mina, my family is having a huge New Years Eve party for the business world, wanna come?"

"No."

"W-"

"No."

"Pl-"

"No."

Mina never liked parties, they called for too much preparation and she always found parties to be boring.

"Awww, please Mina, my parents wanna see you! Besides, are you gonna spend New Years alone?" Lavi asked with concern.

"Yes."

"Forget your needs, I'm picking you up on New Years Eve at four. You better be ready," Lavi demanded.

"B-"

"No buts Mina."

"Wa-"

"No waiting either, it's final."

Mina sighed knowing that she probably just lost the argument. She had to go. She pouted, but then a small smile appeared on her face.

"See! You're smiling, I knew you'd like it!" Lavi cheered.

Mina punched his arm, but she was glad for her friends company and maybe the party wouldn't be that bad. But before anything, she still had to go Christmas shopping. Her and Lenalee planned to do that tomorrow. Sounds good.

Lavi pulled her up to stand and she tripped a bit falling into his arms.

"Oops, sorry," she pulled away and looked into his emerald eyes. He doesn't know how grateful she is for him, her life would never be the same without him.

_Never._

Mina leaned in a bit and placed a kiss on his cheek, then she turned around and walked away.

Lavi grinned widely as he stood there a bit thinking of what just happened. He ran up in front of Mina and started walking backwards as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

He winked.

Her jaw dropped and she blushed,"Hey!"

"What?"

"No one gave you permission!" Mina protested.

"Yeah? Well I follow my own rules."

* * *

Tyki had just stepped out of the shower and Lulu was gone. This morning was certainly interesting. Tyki threw on a white t-shirt and black pants as he made his way back to his sofa. He sat down and thought about what had happened. Mina had saw him screwing another girl and he didn't do anything, didn't say anything.

What was wrong with him? A few years ago, if this had ever happened, he would've done something, but now? It's like he doesn't even care for her anymore. What happened to those brotherly feelings that he had for Mina? He use to be the one to not let people hurt her and now he was the one hurting her. His time in America really did screw with him.

Tyki had sent a message to Mina and even now, like two-three hours later, she still hadn't answer. She probably hates him.

Someone suddenly started knocking on his door and he thought it was Mina, but as he went to open it, a girl whom he did not quite recognize appeared.

"Who are you?" Tyki asked with boredom.

"Lana from Canada? Remember? We slept together..."

Lana... Lana... Oh right, her, another one of the girls he left behind.

"Did you follow me back here?"

"Yes."

"Now why are you here?"

"To have another go," she answered as she let herself in and shut the door.

* * *

Lavi had dropped Mina home and left. Back home, all alone, Mina started to think of Tyki, wondering what he was doing, He had told her to come by and she thought she should, at least forgive him and all. It wasn't his fault, he had the right to sleep with other girls right? It's not like they were dating or anything.

But even though she told herself that, the thought still hurt. Mina drove over to Tyki's apartment, and ran over in her head what she was going to say.

Now that she was in front of his door, she wondered if there was currently another girl in there. What if there was? What would she do? Well.. there shouldn't be... Tyki had more self control than that... right?

Mina braced herself as she turned the door knob. The door opened. Unlocked again? What the hell? Didn't Tyki learn from the last time. Mina felt tense all over as she walked inside hoping she wouldn't have to see what she saw last time, but sadly, the world hated her and her luck wasn't that great.

There, on the bed, in the middle of the living room... was naked Tyki and random girl entwined doing shit. Rage started consuming all of Mina and this sight didn't scar her anymore, it just enraged her. This stupid business had to freakin' stop.

Mina stormed into the room and stopped right in front of the bed, they both suddenly stopped to look at Mina. Mina could tell there was fire in her eyes and for once Tyki actually looked shocked, the girl though... looked mad that Mina interrupted.

Mina grabbed the girl by her hair and ripped her off of Tyki and threw her onto the ground. Mina was always stronger than the average girl, it probably came from sparring with her dad sometimes.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Who am I? Does it matter who am I? Who the fuck are you? Actually, I don't care who you are."

"Th-"

Mina cut her off,"No, you shut up," Mina towered over her,"Do you have no respect for yourself? Are you some slut that just goes around screwing with every man? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"And you," Mina shouted as she turned around to look at Tyki,"Why the fuck did you call me over to your apartment when you were fucking another girl? Did you want a threesome? Well sadly for you Tyki Mikk, I don't freakin do this stupid shit."

"Back to you," Mina glared at the naked girl on the ground,"Put on your clothes and get the hell out of this apartment, actually, no, just take your clothes and get out."

The girl remained on the ground and said,"Who are you to tell me to get out of here? Do you live here?" Not wanting to hear her reasoning, Mina grabbed her clothes from around the room and dragged the girl out of the apartment, shutting the door on her face, The girl didn't put up much of a fight.

Mina then stormed back into the room and glared at Tyki.

"What the hell do you think you're-" Mina approached him and slapped him once, then twice, then- he caught her hand the third time.

"How dare-"

"Put on some freakin clothes Tyki!" Mina screamed as she grabbed her hand and walked to face a wall.

"No, I don't want to," Tyki answered.

"Fine," Mina spun around and Tyki could feel a very violent aura radiating off of her,"What the hell is wrong with you Tyki? Is this what you've been doing in America all this time? Fucking girls all day and all night long?"

Mina's description of him was very much accurate. In America, although he was on tour singing, shit happened and he just did all these things. At first, he monitored it, but after, it became like an addiction. Sex, drugs, smoking, drinking... it was all normal to him now. Right now, being chastised by Mina pissed him off greatly. Why did she care so much?

"Why do you care so much? Why does it matter to you! You're nothing to me, you're just another girl in my life who I happened to have not screwed yet," Tyki growled dangerously.

_Nothing, just another girl, have not screwed yet. _Those words kept echoing in her mind as she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why I care... Nothing... just another girl... have not screwed yet..." Mina whispered and Tyki then realized what he had just said.

"Mina, I-"

"No. SHUT THE HELL UP TYKI, JUST SHUT UP, YOU'RE A GOOD FOR NOTHING ASSHOLE WHO DOES NOTHING BUT ALL OF THIS," she gestured to the bed.

The tears kept coming,"What happened to you? What happened to the good Tyki? The one who didn't do all this shit and was always there for me? What happened to the Tyki who was like an older brother to me? What happened?"

Tyki felt bad yet he also felt like he didn't care, it seemed like whenever he felt like this, the uncaring words were the only ones that came out.

"Stop being a little baby, and grow the fuck up, Mina. That was then, this is now."

Mina took in those words, they stabbed her deep in the heart,"Is this who you are now? Is this it? You're not the man that I love."

Mina's eyes widened as she realized what she just said in the heat of the moment. The tears continued to fall as she stormed out the door before anything else could be said. What did she just do?

Tyki was shocked at what he just heard.

_"You're not the man that I love."  
_

Mina loves him?

**kay, that's all, bye guys!**


End file.
